


A New Friend for Inspector Reid

by Pikartiste



Series: Modern Times [4]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: Since Edmund is alone, he becomes workaholic, moody and quite depressed; locking himself in a toxic routine which breaks him step by step. His only friends Mimi and Thatcher are worried for him, fearing that he will be lost definitely. So they have an idea to cheer him a little.





	1. Chapter 1

7 hours in the morning.

The sun wasn't even rose in the sky that Edmund was already ready to start his work day to fight the crime of his streets, After all, it was his duty and duty couldn't wait.

Many things happened since the period when he had to hide with Judges spouses in Mimi's theatre, as they were rats, to escape to the ruthless Inspector Jedediah Shine. To this period when Death took him his most faithful and best friend Drake, when his daughter Matilda left him to lead her life with her husband Drum and her own daughter; when the Captain finally went back to countryhome with his wife and son. Excepted Thatcher, his wife Mimi and retired Chief Inspector Abberline, he had no one left, he was _alone …_

Time to mope is over, work will begin soon.

Edmund waited patiently that the coffee maker heats in the hotplate, watching the vapor evaporating from the beck absentmindly. Once it was began to whistle, he retired it and served himself a big mug of coffee, then sat down in one chair of the kitchen table to sip it. It was his usual routine, nearly a dire need for the Inspector : black coffee with two sugars to bear a day to arrest criminals and to resolve more complex cases than each other. An addictive drug among others.

Edmund grabbed the newspaper who were on the table and, while he was nomming a piece of bread, read the main headlines :

 

**“An Affaire between the boss of one of the biggest importation and exportation company of London and his employee finally revealed !”**

 

Edmund sighed of exasperation : another a scandale to publish for money ! “Crap ! That newspaper doesn't know what to do to sell their shit anymore !” he thought, angry to know what reporters are able to do, even to destroy concerned people's dignity. _He knew something about it …_

“Bullshits !” he groaned throwing the newspaper on the table, and swallowed his last bite of bread.

Edmund was no longer interested to many things these last times. Everything seemed insipid and without interest to him, whether is was everything which happened in the press or in the streets. Even cases he had to resolve didn't give him the same satisfaction than before anymore. Now, he developped a kind of cynism towards everything which surrounded him. And today, for the Inspector, every moves and every actions had become an automatism, did more by necessity than by pleasure.

Every days looked like each others and followed : wake up, breakfast, work, come back, dine, sleep. Nothing which can light a solitary man as Edmund's daily life.

Anyway, it'll start again, still and always.

The first sun rays pointed to the horizon which made Edmund sigh. It was the sign he was called by his duty to protect his town. He swallowed the last gulp of his coffee, then moved towards the front door, putting his coat and his bowler at the same time. Before finally locking the door to face another hard working day.

 

*** * ***

 

 

Edmund was sat on the table of the _Brown Bear_ pub accompanied by his colleague and friend Thatcher, one of the only person the Inspector accepted to hang out with aparty of his work. The two of them were drinking beer together, talking about everything and nothing. It was a habit they took since some times to decompress after a exhausting day of examinations, arrests and folders to fill. It was also a moment Edmund enjoyed, althought he didn't admit.

“Geez ! I'm exhausted !” Thatcher said after swallowing many gulps of his blond beer.

Edmund elbowed on the table, looking the young Inspector by the corner of his eye. “Now you know what's it to be an Inspector, Thatcher.” he said bringing his pint to his lips.

“Because I wanted it !” The young man protested. “More reponsabilities, more work, but you've a more important place on the hierarchy. Great, uh ?” he exclaimed drinking a big swallow.

“I suppose, yes.” Edmund answered him deadpanned, sipping his brwon beer. He knew very well what this post cost and what he had to endure. Edmund to made him know, but for the while, let him in his euphoria.

Thatcher pull out his pocket watch from his pocket and checked the hour : 18h47. He blinked : “Shit ! Already the hour ?”

Then he swallowed the rest of his drinking in a row. “I'm sorry Reid, I've to go. Mimi's waiting for me and I can't let her with the girl longer, you understand ?” he said nearly apologying.

“Of course.” Edmund answered him gently, offering him a smirk which was rather rare.

Thatcher came closer to him. “Would you come at home for dinner ? Mimi told me she'll perpare a pi-”

“No thanks.” Edmund snapped him sharply drinking a gulp.

Thatcher was a little puzzled , but insisted. “But, you know, it doesn't bother we you come at home. At the contrary we'll be very pleased. And it'll make so much pleasure to Mimi ! We didn't see since a long tim-”

“No.” Edmund answered dry. “Not tonight.”

“Are you sure ?” Thatcher asked again. He really didn't want to let his friend alone tonight.

“Absolutely.” Edmund answered sharply, finishing his pint at his turn.

Thatcher was distraught, Even if Mimi and him considered him as a close friend, he didn't understand his behaviour towards his proposal. That was true that Edmund changed since the last events, but since some times, the young Inspector felt that his superior's condition was degrading : he nearly didn't eat anymore, locked to himself and, worst at all, became more and more distant with everyone, friends inclued. Thatcher saw it well and was very worry about it. He didn't talk Mimi about it, not wanting to worry her further.

He wanted to pull him by the arm to bring him at his own home. But did nothing. Instead, the young man stood up, took his coat and hat, and drop some coins in the table.

“Well … Alright then.” he sighed pulling his coat. “So see you tomorrow I suppose. Reid” he greated him putting his hat.

“Thatcher.” Edmund greated him at his turn. He watched him going out from the pub the, ordered another beer. He had would liked accepter the young man's proposal with pleasure, but … tonight he wanted to be alone with himself, alone with his remorses and his regrets; even though he needed some help, he didn't wanted it.

_Not tonight …_

 

__

*** * ***

 

__

 

While he was walking on the way back, Thatcher couldn't help to think about think about the Inspector's reaction. He answered nearly automatically , without even thinking about. Moreover, he didn't even lokk at him, which it was all the more strange. Thatcher didn't have choice anymore : he had to talk to it to his wife.

He pushed the door of their house and entered inside. Here, it was warm and the smell of the cooked pie dough and chicken tickled the young man's nostrils. However, he wasn't especially hungry.

“I believe someone came back.” a voice exclaimed coming from the dining room.

Thatcher had a vague smile when he moved towards the room where he saw Mimi wipping their little girl's mouth, who just finished her meal, with a towel.

“Good evening Sweetheart.” Thatcher said to Mimi kissing her tenderly. Then he bent to catch the toddler, and kissed her on the cheek, tickling her with his whiskers. “How was your day ?” he asked to his wife.

Mimi grinned. “Tiring ! Between the management of the Old Alexandria and the girl I've to take care, it's far to be easy believe me.” she said putting two dishes on the old wooden table.

“I suspect it.” he answered to her sitting down in one of the chairs, his daughter always in his arms.

Mimi went to the kitchen to bring the meal. “How was yours ?” she asked.

“Oh you know, as every day. Still and always case to resolve. We arrest suspects, we question them and if there were them, the case is solved. But if there weren't them, we carry on.”

“You're an Inspector now, it shouldn't make you problems.” she teased at him, always in the kitchen.

“I know.” Thatcher snapped. “Reid told me the same thing.”

Mimi was finally back from the kitchen with the chicken pie. “Talking about Edmund, how is he ?” she asked putting the meal on the table.

Thatcher sudden lost his good mood, finding again his worried. He deeply sighed : “Bad … Really bad.”

Mimi blinked. “What ? However you told me-”

“I lied to you Hermione.” Thatcher snapped, a worry tone on his voice. “I know I shouldn't. But now … It's too serious to me to keep it.”

His wife sat down next to him, surprised by the young man's revelations. “But … I don't understand.” she said. “What do you mean over there ?”

The young woman didn't like the turn the talk took.

Thatcher dropped his gaze towards his plate. “Well … he wastes away. I mean he isn't the same as before anymore.” His voice shook a little. “Except in his work, he seems … _unhappy_.” He turned towards Mimi, his blue eyes were wet. “But the thing which worry me the most, it's that all of that is ...” he gulped hardly. _“detroying him.”_

Mimi didn't know what to answer. And, feeling her guts gripping, remembered this hurtful period when she hid him to the _Old Alexandria_. She knew how much it affected him, affected them. She did a strong effort to hold her tears back.

“Oh my God …” she whinned.

Thatcher held his toddler against him redirecting his gaze towards the plate. “If only we could do something for him.” he sighed.

Mimi stroked her husband's face softly. “I know.” she simply said. Despite many months without seeing Edmund, she couldn't help to think about him.

Suddenly, their daughter began to blubber. “I think it's time to put her in bed.” Mimi declared.

“I'll do it.” Thatcher said standing up. Mimi took the opportunity to cut some slice of the pie which cooled down a little.

If only they had the soluce.

 

*** * ***

 

 

Several days had spent, but nothing had been evolved in Edmund's behaviour. He always had the same attitude : locked to himself and quiet.

Even if Thatcher proposed him a diner at his home again, the Inspector decline it automatically. Now, the young man didn't what to do for him anymore.

Coming back at home, Thatcher had the surprise to find Mimi tidying the laundry, mutturing to herself. Apparentely, something upsted her.

“Everything's fine, Mimi ?” Thatcher asked her.

Mimi jumped and faced her husband. “Very well.” she said, obviously more than irrited. “I just felt the need to be left alone-”

“Here we go ...” Thatcher murmured who knew he had to hear his wife's monologue.

Mimi threw the laundry in a chair and sat down. “I wasn't in the mood, and there's Mrs Thomson who comes to the theatre because, supposedly, she wanted “to discuss””. She lit a cigarette and smoked a long puff. “And you know what ? To talk about her dog's farrowing ! Seriously, what do I've to do with a dog's cubs-”

She suddenly stopped, noticing Thatcher's googly eyes.

“Frank ?” she asked. “What's going on ?”

Thatcher had a big smile.

“Mimi … I think I found.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait ! Aren't you serious ?” Mimi cried.

Thatcher had just exposed his idea to Mimi to Edmund finding again his morale he lost.

“Of course, yes.” He answered her, smile always acrossing his face.

“And do you really think that's the soluce, genius ?”

“Nothing better than a little company for this old man.”

Mimi burried her head in her hands. “Agree for him having company, but … Seriously Francis : _a dog !_ ” she squeaked.

“So what ?” he protested. “We're always saying Dogs are Man's best friend.”

Thatcher always knew that Mimi had horror of dogs. To convince her won't be an easy task, but the young was confident.

“Reid's always all alone once he comes back home. Only him and his furniture. A presence will be very benefit to him. Even if it isn't a human being, it'll contribute to his mental health.” he said, proud of his explanantion.

Mimi smoked another puff of her cigarette. “Alright ! And how will do this ?” she asked spitting out the smoke.

Thatcher looked at her with a satisfied gaze. “And there you intervene, my Dear.” he said her pointing her with his finger. “You told me Mrs Thomson's dog just had her cubs-”

“So, you want me to do at her home to pick a puppy to offer it to Edmund, if I understand you well.” Mimi replied, smoking a lat puff before crushing her cigarette in the ashtray.

Thatcher had a smirk. “Very perceptive my Honey.” he said.

Mimi was horrified. “ _IT'S_ _OUT OF QUESTIONS !_ ” she yelled standing up sharply, violently shoving her chair. “You know very well what I think about those beasts ! And Mrs Thomson gets on my nerves ! So _why_ do you drag me into plans like thi-”

“ _Hermione !_ ” Thatcher snapped. Then he mellowed. “Please, this's the only thing I ask you.”

Mimi frowned. “In this case, do it.” she simply said.

“But I don't know Mrs Thomson !” Thatcher cried. “That's why I ask it to you.”

Seeing his wife's frowning face, the young man came close to her and took her hands. “Listen, I don't ask you to do it for me, but for Reid. He's our friend.” he said her in a begging tone. “I don't want him to sink, neither you anyway. So I beg you, Mimi, do it for this time and I promise you to ask you doing something anymore ...” he stroked tenderly her hands. “Please.”

Mimi would have refuse once and for all, but the young Inspector's beggins and desire to help Edmund were stronger. Overcame, she let out a groan and rolled her eyes. “You're lucky we're married.” she hissed.

Relieved, Thatcher kissed her. “Thanks you.” he whispered.

 

*** * ***

 

 

The next week, Mimi found herself in Mrs Thomson's house door, even if she would do happily without. But she did a promise to Thatcher and couldn't renounce.

She cursed him for that.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked to the door. Instantanely, a hord of dogs barked loudly, making the young man jump. Not surprised that woman got the surname of “Crazy dogs lady”.

The door opened et all the hord twirled around Mimi, barking and jumping, scratching her dress too. Mimi had difficulties to stay calm and spawned a path through all excited canines.

“Miss Morton ! Ya're finally her' ! We'come !” Mrs Thomson cried. She held a tiny mutt who was squealing shrill in her arms. “Com' in ! Don' be afraid ! They are't' nasty, I assur' ya ! I prepared ya som' tea.” she said.

The old lady whistled to call her dogs who rushed into the dwelling as fast as a galloping horse. Mimi was amazed by the numerous dogs it had. There were two Poodles, a westie, a Jack Russel Terrier, a little Mutt in his mistress' arms and a Dalmatian. She asked herself how she could walk them.

Mimi didn't have her two feet inside the house yet that an awful wet dog smell took her by her throat, provoking her a violent nausea. She believed she was going to vomit and focused to accustom to the smell.

“Settl' ya in th' livin'-room. I brin' ya tea.” Mrs Thomson said going to the kitchen, flanked by two of her doggies.

Mimi went to the living-room and discovered two sofas the dogs ravaged, as well as the rest of the furniture. She sat down in the least damaged sofa taking care to stay in the edge. The doggies bustled around her, sniffing her everywhere or settled on the sofa in front of her. The tiny mutt groaned in her feets, Mimi would kick him gladly to make him leave.

“Chip ! Be nice with our guest wou'd ya ?” Mrs Thomson scolded who came with tea and petits-fours.

The mutt took refuge in the old lady's skirts. “Ah ! This dog ! A real scab with anybody, expe'ted with me, are't' ya my treasur' ?” she cooed stroking the little dog's head which wasn't enthousiam as that.

Whereas Mrs Thomson was serving tea, the big Dalmatian climbed into Mimi's laps and thumped her with big licks. Mimi yelled of panic and struggled furiously.

“Ca'm down Miss Morton ! He won't hu't ya !” the lady cried grabbing the dog's collar to hold him back. “Spot ! Down !” she ordered the dog who lied immediately. “Forgiv' him, Miss Morton, but Spot's stil' a very you'g dog an' stil' needs t' be train.” she said patting his flanks. “See ? Each o' my dogs hav' a differen' personality. My Spot's enoug' fiery, as wel' as my Bucky her'.” she said showing the Jack Russel Terrier. “Nex', my lil' Chip ...”

Mimi lost the thread of the conversation when Mrs Thomson explained that Vanilla and Verbena were like twins sisters, and that Rumple was a sweet as a lamb. The young woman whipped her face with a handkerchief and tried to calm her down. The fact she had been bitten by a dog when she was a child had contribute to the aversion she had toward these animals.

Mrs Thomson settled on her sofa after serving the tea. “So, Miss Morton, ya're cam' her' t' see the puppies, are't' ya ?” she asked.

Mimi drank a gulp of the tea she found infamous. “It's exact.” she said wincing.

Mrs Thomson drink hers in a row. “Bu' tel' me, wou'd ya adopted one o' just seein' them ?” she asked.

“Uh ...” Mimi made a pause before answering. “Yes, I would like adopting one.”

The old lady had a wide smile. “Wonderful !” she exclaimed. Then she stood up in a bound. “Follow me ! Com'” she added.

Mimi had a moment of hesitation before following Mrs Thomson, who dragged her in a dark corridor, then stopped in front of a door. She opened it slowly.

"Be car'ful, don't make too much noises.” she said in low voice.

The two women entered in the room which was the bedroom. At the bottom of the bed, a Great Dane was lied oin her flank, and a pack of puppies were were sleeping on each others.

“Here is it.” Mrs Thomson said pointing them.

At the sound of her voice, the dog sharply rose her head.

“ _Shhh_ , Limestone. It's Mummy, Darlin'.” The old Lady whispered stroking the Great Dane's neck who appeased automatically. Even if she didn't wear them in her heart, Mimi must recognize that they were cute when they were still babies.

“My poor Limestone. She had courage.” Mrs Thomson sighed stroking her dog, rehashing the story of the dog's farrowing, the same story Mimi already knew.

“So Miss Morton, what kind o' personality traits d' ya prefer' for a dog ? Ca'm ? Dynam-”

“In fact, Mrs Thomson,” Mimi interrupted, “the puppy … It won't belongs to me.”

Mrs Tomson blinked quickly. “Isn't it ?” she asked.

“No.” Mimi admitted. “Truly … I would like to offer it to a friend.”

The old lady nodded. “Very well.” she said. “An' how's yar frien' ?”

The young woman sighed. “Well … I didn't see him for a while … But ...” she felt her throat thighting, but tried to control herself to not cry. “Many events fragilized him … And … He's not himself anymore ...”

“I see.” Mrs Thomson said dreamy. She glanced over the puppies who just woke up. She grabbed one of them, the smallest and farest of the pack, and examined it closely. “This one'll be pe'fect.” she announced.

Mimi was surprised the owner had found the ideal fellow for the Inspector so easily. “Ca'm, appealin', faithful. This's exac'ly wha' yar frien' needs.” Then she listed all the features of the breed, their qualities and defaults. Mrs Thomson knew perfectly her beasts. A pleasure to share for her and real moment of torture for Mimi.

“The pups are weaned since a mont' now, an' ll ready to leav' for new hom's. Believ' me I'm goin' to cry all me eyes ou' when they'll leav' hom'. But this's th' bes' thin' to do.” she said, a sad note in her voice.

She escorted Mimi towards the front door, the hord in their heels. “I'm goin' to yar theatre t 'giv' her t' ya on nex' Monday.” Then she shook Mimi's hand warmly. “To th' pleasur' t' see ya, Miss Morton. Go back t' see us occasionally whenev'r ya want.”

Mimi swore she would never come bach there again.

 

*** * ***

 

 

Edmund was settled in his armchair reading a book. The day light was the only source of light which lit him. In fact, he didn't focus on the story itself, but he just needed to empty his head. The day was particularly exhausting : a case of drugs traffic especially complex to be solved. He was exhausted and didn't wanted to think about it anymore.

We knocked on his door.

Edmund dropped his book on his laps and sighed of frustation. But who the hell could come here at this hour ? I wanted to ignore it but knocked started again.

“Alright ! I come !” he grumbled throwing his book and standing to open the door. He sweared he will get rid of the undesirables by kicking them on their butt, when he opened it. He had the surprise to see Thatcher, Mimi and their daughter in her Mummy's arms. Thatcher carried a big basket under his arm.

“Hello Reid. I – I know it's not the hour to come here … But we really wanted to see you.” Thatcher said a little discomforted.

But Edmund mellowed and made a sign to them to come in. Mimi, who was particularly shocked to see Edmund's degradation after two months without seeing him, took him in her arms. “I missed you Inspector.” she simply said.

“You too Miss Morton.” Edmund whispered returning her hug. Then he kissed the little girl in her forehead.

Thatcher put the basket in the coffee table. “Reid, if we came here, Mimi and I it's … To bring you this.” He said showing the wicker basket.

Edmund rose an eyebrow. “What ?”

“Mimi and myself came here to offer you something.” Thatcher repeated, a little unconfortable this time.

Mimi gulped. _No, not now !_ After enduring an afternoon in Mrs Thomson's horrid house full of dogzs, after the last one came in her theatre with the puppy, and supporting the “heartbreaking farewells” between her and the puppy which seem to be an eternity. No, Mimi couldn't conceive her and her husband's plan would failed. _Not after everything._

“I swear you, Francis, if everything failed, I'll break your neck once we came back home !” she swore by thought.

But Edmund came closer to the basket and look at it closely.

“You know Inspector, it won't eat you.” Thatcher said to joke. But his wife's scathing gaze made his entousiam falling.

Edmund opened slowly the basket's top, as he wanted to keep the surprise as long as possible.

He opened his eyes wide.

In the basket, a little tan and black puppy was found, lied in his tummy. He looked at Edmund with her tiny black eyes and squealed soflty.

Edmund didn't believe his eyes. Never in his damned life he would expected someone will offer him a puppy. He caught gently the little animal to went him out from the basket and admired him. She was so pure, so innocent, so fragile … The puppy made Edmund forgetting all the darkness of the world in seconds.

“It's a female.” Mimi said. “And it's a Great Dane, if I remember well. I'm sorry I'm not skilled with do-”

“Artemis.”

The pair was surprised. “What ?” they asked together.

“I'm going to call her Artemis.” Edmund said holding the puppy against his chest. He turned towards his friends, eyes wet and a smile in his lips. “Thanks you.” he said.

The spouses smiled too. Here is it, they _succeded._ Mimi read in Thatcher's pride eyes that he was right, and it was true. Edmund smiled and it was everything it needed.

Artemis licked her new owner's nose which made him chuckle. Then he refound his seriousness without loosing his smile. “Would you stay for diner, tonight ?” he asked, that the couple accepted.

 

 

*** * ***

 

7 hours in the morning.

Edmund was ready to face another hard work day to fight against the crime which was exerced in his streets. It was his duty, the routine somehow.

But now, everything was different.

While he was waiting patiently that his coffee is heating in the big coffee maker, he felt two paws putting in his tight. It was Artemis who claimed her master's caresses. The little dog had grew up, althought she was still a little clumsy and fiery. Edmund smiled at her and stroked her head.

The routine became different

Once his coffee was served, Edmund settled in one of the kitchen's chair, Artemis in his laps. He grabbed the newspaper and, while reading the headlines, ate a toast. He soaked some pieces of bread in his coffee to give them to Artemis, who swallowed them with greed.

The title was :

 

**“ A new case of corruption between two powerful families was discovered.”**

 

_Another scandal to sell again !_ Edmund said. But, he took it with smile.

“See Artemis ? Here is what they can do to sell. People are ready to read those nonsenses.” he said showing her the newspaper.

The little dog let out a tiny whimper.

The sun rays began to point to the horizon. It was time to leave house. “Well, here we go.” Edmund announced. And while he was preparing, he saw Artemis catching her leash and brought it to him.

“Ready for your duty, Sergeant ?” The Inspector asked her. The dog answered him by an enthousiatic bark.

The house door was locked and the two of them left for new cases to resolve. Days followed but didn't look like each other anymore.

Edmund Reid wasn't alone anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Yes, in this Alternate Universe, Thatcher isn't dead. He survived and was later promoted Detective Inspector, while Edmund was promoted Chief Detective Inspector.
> 
> \- Thatcher and Mimi are married and had a child together.


End file.
